


Self-Indulgent Garbage

by FeeFido



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober: Except The Author Has Executive Dysfunction, M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, Quickies, Teacher/Student (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido
Summary: Written for my forever incomplete kinktober list, but I still wanted to post it because Zavala never gets any porn on this hellsite. Besides that: this is entirely self-indulgent, and I don’t have to explain myself.But Zavala does have a vagina, don’t @ me.
Relationships: Saladin Forge/Zavala
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Self-Indulgent Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Was Zavala ever Saladin’s student or is that just fanon wank? I swear to god I’ve never seen a piece of actual lore to confirm it, but that’s what I’ve always been told. idk. Tell me about it. Or yourself. Tell me your favorite ship and maybe I’ll dedicate the next 500 word snippet to you in the next five years, or however long it takes me to accomplish anything. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Zavala’s breathing is quick and shallow as he steps backwards across his office, excitement palpable in the static Light buzzing around him and the man in front of him. He breathes, “I don’t have much time.”

Lord Saladin hums as he presses him against the edge of the Commander’s desk and kisses him anyway. Slow and unhurried, one hand on his waist just beneath his chest plate, the other down on Zavala’s ass, kneading it through his white mark. Despite his warning, Zavala gives no complaints. He grasps the front of his mentor’s old and familiar armor and moans as he’s palmed and groped through his clothing.

“Turn around.” The older Titan speaks lowly, still grasping his ass, his lips now moved down to the purple tattoo over Zavala’s pulse. His deep voice is a gentle hum against his heated skin, and Zavala closes his eyes, his head tilting back for more. “We’ll make this quick.”

There are not many Zavala would follow such an order from, but for the older Titan, for his mentor and role model, he readily obeys. He nods, and when Saladin frees him from his touch he does as he’s told and turns around to face his immaculate desk, bending over it and his small stack of abandoned reports without a word.

He keeps his arms propped on top the smooth surface while Saladin removes his mark and reaches around for his belt. He bites the inside of his lips and bows his head even more when he feels his pants loosen around his hips and the material be pulled down, exposing him. They bunch up and stop mid thigh, but it’s all the room Saladin needs to get what he wants.

Saladin slides a gloved hand between his pale blue thighs, and groans when it comes back with a damp streak across the dark leather. “You’re already so wet.” He goes for his own belt then, quickly removing his codpiece and working down his fly.

Zavala nods, head hanging low between his armored shoulders, excitement hammering in his chest as he listens to the rustling of armor and clothes behind him. Though, he’d been excited for this the moment he’d gotten notice of Lord Saladin’s return to the Tower. Waiting by the door like the loyal pup he is for him.

Even more though, he’d been craving this touch, this attention from his mentor, for weeks.

When he feels Saladin’s length graze up his thigh, his abdomen clenches. When the tip rubs between his damp lips, grazing back and forth over his hole, his core _aches_. He goes to spread his legs for his teacher, but his pants impede his movement.

In a trembling voice, Zavala reminds his mentor again of his limited time. “I’m expecting a call any minute.” He leans forward onto the balls of his feet, raising his ass higher, presenting himself. “Quick... please.”

Saladin chuckles. “Demanding pup.”

Zavala lets out a shuddering breath then as he’s quickly filled by the Iron Lord’s thick cock. “H-haa... Saladin...” His gloved hands ball into fists underneath him. He rocks back, and the curve of his ass presses firm against the other man’s hips, taking him to the root. He grinds against him, his pussy clenching around his girth as it grazes the very back of his walls, making his back arch and his toes curl in his boots. “Oh Light...”

Saladin leans heavily over him, both hands curled tight around his waist, and Zavala gasps as he starts to move. Quick and sharp, his powerful grip around him anchoring the Awoken in place against his rutting thrusts, as he starts to fuck him proper. His cock pumps in and out of his soaked cunt with ease, coating his shaft in his arousal, making it drip down his blue thighs. The Titan’s breath grazes his ear as he groans and huffs, and Zavala answers each one with a stifled moan between sealed lips.

“That’s my boy.” Saladin’s heady words are like a punch to the gut, sending a powerful throb through his body. Heat floods his face, his stomach, and he whines. “Take it. Take my cock.”

Zavala grips the edge of the desk, eyes clenched shut and thighs starting to shake. He comes fast and hard, his body seizing up and his cry barely muffled through his clenched lips as his release pours between his trembling thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> That first part was a joke please don’t feel obligated to comment on this trash


End file.
